1981 год
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1981_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4 ---- ООН объявила 1981 год Международным годом инвалидов31/123 Международный год инвалидов. События Январь thumb|120px|Флаг [[Палау]] * 1 января ** Греция вступила в Европейское экономическое сообществоСобытия 1981 года.BrainHistory. 1981 in History. . ** Палау получило самоуправлениеThe Constitution of the Republic of Palau XV:1. . thumb|120px|Рональд Рейган * 2 января — полиция Шеффилда арестовала серийного убийцу Питера Сатклиффа. * 13 января — в Женеве безрезультатно закончилась мирная конференция по Намибии. * 14 января — в Якутии найден один из самых крупных алмазов — 342 карата . * 16 января — стрелок-протестант ранил Барнадет Девлин МакАлискей, видного идеолога ирландских католиков, и её мужа. * 19 января — в Алжире США и Иран заключили соглашение об освобождении 52 американских заложников, удерживавшихся 14 месяцев в плену (с 4 ноября 1979 года). * 20 января — Рональд Рейган сменил Джимми Картера на посту президента США. * 22 января — начало пограничного конфликта между Эквадором и Перу (завершился 19 февраля)Война в Андах.. * 25 января — в Китае Цзян Цин («мадам Мао» — жена Мао Цзэдуна) приговорена к смерти, с отсрочкой исполнения приговора на 2 года (позже казнь заменена на пожизненное заключение). * 29 января ** Госсекретарь США А. Хейг заявил о причастности СССР к международному терроризмуThe great transition: American-Soviet relations and the end of the Cold War. . ** Подал в отставку глава первого демократического правительства Испании Адольфо Суарес. ** На острове Борнео открыт грот Саравак в пещере Лубанг Насиб Багус — самый большой на сегодняшний день по площади грот на Земле в естественных пещерахUnderground Space Design: Part 1: Overview of Subsurface Space Utilization. . Февраль * 4 февраля — премьер-министром Норвегии стала Гру Харлем Брутланд. * 7 февраля — под Ленинградом (Санкт-Петербургом) при взлёте разбился самолёт Ту-104. Погибло почти все руководство Тихоокеанского флота: 17 адмиралов и генералов. Всего катастрофа унесла 52 жизниСамолёт Ту-104 потерпел катастрофу при взлёте. * 8 февраля — 19 болельщиков футбольного клуба «Олимпиакос» и два болельщика клуба «Афины» погибли и 54 получили травмы во время давки на стадионе Караискаки в ПирееNewspapers . * 9 февраля ** В отставку отправлен премьер-министр Польши Юзеф Пиньковский, его сменил на этом посту генерал Войцех Ярузельский. ** Поставлен под промышленную нагрузку 4-й энергоблок Ленинградской АЭС, которая таким образом стала крупнейшей в мире . * 10 февраля — 8 человек было убито и 198 ранено в результате стрельбы в казино Отель Хилтон в Лас-Вегасе. * 12 февраля ** В Зимбабве начинаются вооружённые столкновения между бывшими партизанскими группами (16 февраля Джошуа Нкомо призывает своих сторонников сложить оружие). ** Катастрофа Ил-14 на острове Хейса. Погибли 2 человека. * 13 февраля — Руперт Мёрдок приобрёл газеты The Times и The Sunday Times за 12 млн фунтов стерлинговJo Becker. Rupert Murdoch, empire builder, still playing to win. — International Herald Tribune, 25.06.2007. * 14 февраля — в результате пожара ранним утром в ночном клубе Stardust в Дублине погибли 48 и получило ранения 214 человекReport of the Independent Examination by Mr. Paul Coffey SC of the case submitted by the Stardust Victims Committee for a Reopened Inquiry into the Stardust Fire Disaster . * 18 февраля — установлены дипломатические отношения между СССР и Республикой Зимбабве. * 20 февраля — США обвиняют СССР и Кубу в попытках вмешательства во внутренние дела Сальвадора. * 23 февраля ** Попытка государственного переворота в Испании. Офицеры Национальной гвардии во главе с Антонио Техеро захватили депутатов парламента. Переворот был сорван благодаря королю Хуану Карлосу I. ** Завершено строительство нефтепровода Сургут — Полоцк. * 23 февраля — 3 марта — XXVI съезд КПСС26-й съезд КПСС (23 февраля — 3 марта 1981 года): Стенографический отчёт. Том 1. (М.: Политиздат, 1981). * 24 февраля — землетрясение в Греции магнитудой 6,7 недалеко от Афин. Погибли 16 человек, более 400 — ранено, разрушено несколько строенийU.S. Geological Survey. . Март * март — армейское восстание в БоливииВойны и военные конфликты ХХ века. * 1 марта — Бобби Сэндс, член Ирландской Республиканской Армии, начал голодовку в тюрьме Лонг Кэш, добиваясь признания статуса политзаключённого (умер 5 мая). * 6 марта — Уолтер Кронкайт последний раз вёл радиопередачу Вечерние новости на CBS. * 7 марта — открыт Ленинградский рок-клубВсеволод Гаккель. Если бы не было рок-клуба. * 11 марта — Аугусто Пиночет избран президентом Чили на восьмилетний срок. * 12 марта — старт советского космического корабля Союз Т-4, приземление 26 мая 1981 года. Экипаж старта и посадки — Ковалёнок В. В., Савиных В. П.. * 16 марта — попытка переворота в Мавритании. * 17 марта — президент Судана Джафар Нимейри заявил о предоставлении США трёх военных баз на территории СуданаНовейшая история арабских стран Африки / М. 1990 — С. 439.. * 19 марта ** 3 сотрудника погибли и 5 были ранены на испытаниях шаттла Columbia. ** Резкое обострение политической конфронтации в ПНР — Быдгощская провокацияPobicie Jana Rulewskiego w Bydgoszczy — prowokacja służb specjalnych PRL. . * 22 марта — запуск советского космического корабля Союз-39, приземление 30 марта 1981 года. Экипаж старта и посадки — Джанибеков В. А. и первый монгольский космонавт Жугдэрдэмидийн Гуррагча. * 27 марта ** Крупнейшая в истории общенациональная четырёхчасовая предупредительная забастовка в Польше с участием около 13 миллионов человекKalendarium 1980—1981. 1981 27 marca. . ** Руководство СССР объявило польский профсоюз «Солидарность» «контрреволюционной организацией». * 30 марта — покушение на президента США Рональда Рейгана. Апрель thumb|120px|right|Запуск «Колумбия» STS-1 thumb|120px|Маршальская звезда СССР * 1 апреля ** В СССР впервые осуществлён переход на летнее время. ** В Ливане идут жестокие бои между арабскими миротворческими силами и отрядами христианской милиции. ** Попытка государственного переворота в Таиланде. Глава путча генерал Санта Читпатима бежал из страны на следующий деньThailand: Military Intervention and the Politics of Authoritarian Domination. . * 3 апреля — между СССР и Афганистаном подписано соглашение о товарообороте на 1981—1985 годы. * 4 апреля ** На конкурсе Евровидение победила группа Bucks Fizz с песней Making Your Mind UpEurovision 81 overview . ** Завершился XII съезд Болгарской коммунистической партии. Восстановлен пост Генерального секретаря ЦК БКП, на него избран первый секретарь ЦК БКП Тодор Живковworldstatesmen.org // Bulgaria. . * 6 апреля — в Бельгии сформировано четырёхпартийное коалиционное правительство Марка Эйскенса (Христианская народная партия)worldstatesmen.org // Belgium. . * 7 апреля — на референдуме на Филиппинах избиратели высказались за предоставление президенту Маркосу чрезвычайных полномочий. * 10 апреля — в Нью-Йорке между СССР и США подписана международная конвенция о запрещении или ограничении конкретных видов обычных вооружений, которые могут считаться наносящими чрезмерные повреждения или имеющими неизбирательное действиеКонвенция о запрещении или ограничении применения конкретных видов обычного оружия, которые могут считаться наносящими чрезмерные повреждения или имеющими неизбирательное действие (с протоколами I—III). * 11 апреля — беспорядки в Южном Лондоне. Повстанцы атаковали при помощи бутылок с зажигательной смесью полицейские участки и грабили магазины. * 12 апреля — начало космической программы Спейс Шаттл, первый полёт шаттла Columbia (экипаж — Джон Янг, Роберт Криппен). Вернулся на Землю 14 апреля). * 15 апреля — введены новые знаки различия военнослужащих Вооружённых сил СССР. Установлены знаки отличия «Маршальская Звезда» Маршала Советского Союза и Адмирала Флота Советского Союза, «Маршальская Звезда» Маршала рода войск, генерала армии и Адмирала ФлотаУказ Президиума ВС СССР от 15.04.1981 О маршальских знаках отличия «Маршальская звезда» Маршала Советского Союза и Адмирала флота Советского Союза, «Маршальская звезда» Маршала рода войск, Генерала армии и Адмирала флота. * 18 апреля — состоялась самая продолжительная в истории профессионального бейсбола игра. Играли команды Низшей лиги Rochester Red Wings и Pawtucket Red Sox на стадионе McCoy, Потукет, штат Род-Айленд, США. Игра продлилась 8 часов 25 минут / 33 подачи (33-я подача не была сыграна до 23 июня)A Look Back at Professional Baseball’s Longest Game. . * 24 апреля — президент США Рейган отменил эмбарго на поставки американского зерна в СССР. * 28 апреля — сборная СССР выиграла Чемпионат мира по хоккею с шайбой в Швеции | издательство = Физкультура и спорт | год = 1990|страниц=685}}. Май * 3 мая — завершено строительство магистрального газопровода Уренгой — Грязовец — Москва. * 7 мая — катастрофа BAC 1-11 под Буэнос-Айресом. * 10 мая — во втором туре президентских выборов в Франции Валери Жискар д’Эстен проиграл социалисту Франсуа Миттерану (вступил в должность 21 мая). * 13 мая ** Покушение на папу римского Иоанна Павла II, которое совершил турецкий террорист Мехмет Али Агджа. ** На Каннском кинофестивале «Золотую пальмовую ветвь» получил фильм Анджея Вайды «Человек из железа»IMDB. . * 14 мая — старт советского космического корабля Союз-40, приземление 22 мая 1981 года. Последний полёт корабля модификации «Союз». Экипаж старта и посадки — Попов Л. И. и первый румынский космонавт Думитру Прунариу. * 16 мая — в 5 час. 10 мин. по местному времени в Магаданской области в бассейн реки Омолон упал метеоритХотинок Р. Л. 1991. Посланцы Космоса. Земля и Вселенная, № 4, с. 54-57. * 24 мая — в авиакатастрофе погиб президент Эквадора Хайме Рольдос АгилераJaime Roldós Aguilera. . * 25 мая — в Эр-Рияде подписан договор о создании Совета сотрудничества арабских государств Персидского залива в составе: Бахрейн, Катар, Оман, Кувейт, Саудовская Аравия и Объединённые Арабские ЭмиратыGCC Foundations and Objectives . * 26 мая ** Приземление корабля Союз Т-4. Экипаж посадки — В. В. Ковалёнок, В. П. Савиных. ** Правительство Италии подало в отставку из-за обвинений в связях с профашистской масонской ложей Propaganda Due (24 июля в Италии запрещена деятельность всех тайных обществ). * 29 мая — в Кампучии на IV съезде Народно-революционной партии Кампучии генеральным секретарём партии избран Пен СованИстория Кампучии. Глава 3. Народная республика Кампучия. * 30 мая — во время попытки государственного переворота в Читтагонге убит президент Бангладеш Зиаур Рахман. * 31 мая — волнения в Джафне, Шри-Ланка. Сожжение библиотеки в Джафне . Июнь thumb|120px|Самолёт-невидимка Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk * 5 июня — в Лос-Анджелесе, США зарегистрированы первые 5 случаев «редкой формы пневмонии» (затем получившей название СПИД). * 6 июня — произошла самая крупная в историиЯпонское крушение — последнее из трёхзначных, Газета «Коммерсантъ», № 78/В(3162) от 03.05.2005 железнодорожная катастрофа в Бихаре (Индия). 7 вагонов пассажирского поезда сошли c рельс, около 800 человек погибло. * 7 июня — израильские ВВС уничтожили иракский ядерный реактор в Осираке. (19 июня Совет Безопасности ООН осуждает эту акцию после того, как Ирак отказался применить в ответ военную силу). * 11 июня — в Афганистане восстановлен пост Председателя Совета Министров. Им назначен Султан Али Кештмандworldstatesmen.org // Afghanistan. . * 13 июня — на церемонии Выноса Знамени во время празднования Дня рождения королевы в Лондоне Маркус Саржент сделал 6 холостых выстрелов по королеве Елизавете II. * 14 июня — катастрофа Ил-14 на Байкале. * 18 июня — совершил первый полёт американский «самолёт-невидимка» Lockheed F-117 NighthawkF-117 Development. . * 22 июня ** ХАМАС атаковал туристическое агентство в Греции. Двое убитых. ** В Иране исламисты отстранили от власти президента Абольхасана Банисадра. * 26 июня — Судан разорвал дипломатические и экономические отношения с Ливией. * 27 июня — первая сессия Национального собрания Кампучии избрала главой правительства генерального секретаря Народно-революционной партии Кампучии Пен Сованаworldstatesmen.org // Cambodia. . * 28 июня ** В Иране во время взрыва в штаб-квартире Исламской республиканской партии убиты лидер партии аятолла Бехешти, 4 министра и 23 депутата меджлиса. ** В Италии сформировано коалиционное правительство Джованни Спадолиниworldstatesmen.org // Italy. . * 29 июня — в Пекине объявлено, что лидер КНР Хуа Гофэн освобожден от должностей Председателя ЦК КПК и председателя Военного совета ЦК КПК. Председателем ЦК КПК стал Ху Яобан, Военный совет ЦК КПК возглавил Дэн Сяопин. * 30 июня — на выборах в Израиле вновь победил блок Ликуд премьер-министра Менахема БегинаБоровой Я. Ариэль Шарон, стр. 138. Июль * 9 июля — состоялась премьера рок-оперы «Юнона и Авось»«Юнона» прошла рифы на авось.. * 16 июля — 4-м премьер-министром Малайзии стал Махатхир МохамадSoutheast Asia: a historical encyclopedia, from Angkor Wat to East Timor, Том 1. HRD for developing states and companies: proceedings of the 2005 Brunei. . * 17 июля ** израильские ВВС уничтожили штаб-квартиру ООП в Бейруте, а также вели бомбардировку районов Бейрута, заселённых палестинцами (24 июля после двухнедельных боёв в южной части Бейрута между Израилем и ООП заключено соглашение о прекращении огня). ** В Канзас-сити (США, штат Миссури) в отеле Hyatt Regency обрушились две подвесные галереи, погибли 114 человек, ранены 216. * 18 июля — в воздушном пространстве СССР, над территорией Армянской ССР был сбит аргентинский транспортный самолёт, вторгшийся в воздушное пространство со стороны ИранаГорячее небо «холодной войны». Часть 3. * 19 июля — в Новой Зеландии началась серия игр с командой регби из ЮАР, вызвавшая многочисленные дебаты о поддержке апартеидаThe 1981 Springbok rugby tour. . * 20 июля — катастрофа Fokker F27 под Баладом. Погибли 50 человек — крупнейшая авиакатастрофа в Сомали. * 24 июля ** Сильное наводнение в провинции Сычуань (Китай) оставляет без крова 1,5 миллиона человек. ** Президентом Ирана избран Мохаммед Али Раджаи. * 29 июля — свадьба леди Дианы Спенсер и Чарльза, принца Уэльского. * 30 июля — попытка военного переворота в Гамбии, интервенция Сенегала''Development: Critical Concepts in the Social Sciences'', by Stuart Corbridge. Book review, p. 104. * 31 июля ** Солнечное затмение на территории СССРСолнечное затмение 31 июля 1981 года на «Полном солнечном затмении». ** В авиакатастрофе погиб лидер Панамы генерал Омар Торрихос ЭррераГибель генерала Торрихоса. Август thumb|120px|IBM PC * 1 августа — начало вещания телевизионной сети — MTV (Music Television) . * 5 августа — Рональд Рейган уволил 11359 авиадиспетчеров, отказавшихся прекратить забастовку. * 12 августа — в США поступил в продажу персональный компьютер IBM PC Model 5150 с процессором Intel 8088 4,77 МГц в по цене 1565 долларов. * 13 августа — в ГДР официально отмечается 20-летие возведения Берлинской стены. * 19 августа — первый инцидент в заливе Сидра. Американские перехватчики F-14 сбили два ливийских Су-22, выполнявших облёт авианосной группировки ВМС США у берегов Ливии. * 22 августа — катастрофа Boeing 737 под Мяоли. * 24 августа ** Убийца Джона Леннона М. Д. Чэпмэн приговорён к пожизненному заключению. ** В небе над Завитинском столкнулись самолёты Ан-24 и Ту-16, погибли 37 человек. Единственной выжившей была студентка Лариса Савицкая. * 26 августа — премьер-министр ЮАР Петер Бота подтверждает, что южноафриканская армия проводит антипартизанские операции на территории Анголы. * 29 августа — катастрофа Як-40 в Зее. * 30 августа — в результате взрыва бомбы в Тегеране убиты президент страны Раджаи и премьер-министр Мохаммад Джавад Бахонар. Сентябрь thumb|120px|Флаг Белиза * 4 — 12 сентября — широкомасштабные оперативно-стратегические учения армии и флота СССР и стран Варшавского договора «Запад-81» у польских границ. * 10 сентября — картина Пикассо «Герника» перевезена из Нью-Йорка в Мадрид. * 13 сентября — в Монреале в финальном матче советские хоккеисты одержали победу над канадскими профессионалами со счётом 8:1. Сборная СССР завоевала Кубок Канады1981 Canada Cup . * 18 сентября — над Железногорском (Красноярский край) произошло столкновение самолёта Як-40 и вертолёта Ми-8, погибли 40 человек. * 20 сентября — провозглашена независимость Белиза. * 26 сентября — совершил полёт первый Боинг-767 . * 27 сентября — началось сообщение скоростных поездов TGV между Парижем и Лионом . Октябрь * 5 октября — президент Судана Джафар Нимейри распустил региональный парламент и правительство Юга. * 6 октября — египетский президент Анвар Садат убит на военном параде в Каире. * 15 октября — создана рок-группа Metallica. * 18 октября ** На парламентских выборах в Греции победу одерживает Всегреческое социалистическое движение (21 октября Андреас Папандреу формирует первое в греческой истории социалистическое правительство)worldstatesmen.org // Greece. . ** Премьер-министр Польши генерал Ярузельский сменяет Станислава Каню на посту первого секретаря ЦК Польской объединённой рабочей партии. * 21 октября — авария Ту-154 в Праге. * 24 — 26 октября — этнический конфликт между осетинами и ингушами в Орджоникидзе (ныне Владикавказ), волнения и массовые беспорядки . * 27 октября — советская подводная лодка проекта 613 С-363 села на мель около шведской военной базы КарлскрунаШведские каникулы. * 30 октября — с космодрома Байконур стартовала ракета-носитель «Протон-К», которая вывела на траекторию полёта к Венере АМС Венера-13. Ноябрь thumb|120px|Флаг Антигуа и Барбуда * 1 ноября — Антигуа и Барбуда получила независимость от Великобритании. * 4 ноября — с космодрома Байконур стартовала ракета-носитель «Протон-К», которая вывела на траекторию полёта к Венере АМС Венера-14NSSDC ID 1981-110A. . * 9 ноября — в Мавритании указом № 81-234 запрещено рабствоСоциальная защита в Мавритании на фоне борьбы с бедностью и сохраняющихся рисков И. С. Берг. * 10 ноября — отряды Хиссена Хабре и армия Судана вторглись в Чад. * 12 ноября — 2-й полёт по программе Спейс Шаттл. 2-й полёт шаттла Колумбия. Экипаж — Джозеф Энгл, Ричард Трули. * 14 ноября — Гамбия и Сенегал создают федеративное государство Сенегамбия. * 16 ноября — в Норильске разбился самолёт Ту-154, погибли 99 из 167 человек на борту. * 18 ноября — «Нулевой вариант» — президент США Рональд Рейган предложил отменить решение о размещении в Европе ракет «Першинг-2» и крылатых ракет в обмен на вывод СССР своих ракет РСД-10, Р-12 и Р-14 из европейской части страныВенец дипломатии Андрея Громыко (к истории советско-американских отношений)Глава 10. Возобновление биполярной конфронтации (1980—1985). * 20 ноября — СССР подписывает контракты на поставку природного газа из Сибири в страны Западной Европы. * 21 ноября — в Амстердаме состоялась массовая демонстрация протеста против гонки ракетно-ядерных вооружений. Это была крупнейшая антивоенная манифестация в Западной Европе за весь послевоенный период. В ней приняли участие около 500 тыс. человек, в том числе представители общественности Бельгии, Великобритании, ФРГ, других западноевропейских стран и США. * 25 ноября ** Конференция глав арабских государств в Фесе быстро заходит в тупик, когда начинается обсуждение плана мирного урегулирования положения на Ближнем Востоке, предложенного Саудовской Аравией. ** Безуспешное вторжение южноафриканских наёмников на Сейшельские острова, с целью государственного переворота. * 30 ноября — в Женеве представители СССР и США приступили к переговорам о сокращении количества ядерных ракет средней дальности в Европе (переговоры завершились безрезультатно 17 декабря)Хронология Холодной войны. Декабрь * 1 декабря — на подлёте к Аяччо, Корсика разбился югославский самолёт MD-81, погибли 180 человек. * 4 декабря ** ЮАР предоставила хоумленду Сискей независимость, которая не была признана за пределами ЮАР. ** В Кампучии снят со всех постов и арестован генеральный секретарь Народно-революционной партии Кампучии, председатель Совета Министров Народной Республики Кампучии Пен Сован. Объявлено, что он ушёл по состоянию здоровьяMargaret Slocomb The People’s Republic of Kampuchea, 1979—1989: The revolution after Pol Pot ISBN 978-974-9575-34-5. * 10 декабря — бойня Эль-Мозоте в Эль-Сальвадоре военные убили 900 гражданских лиц. * 12 декабря — президент Аргентины генерал Роберто Эдуардо Виола ушёл в отставку после того, как 21 ноября командование армией признало его неспособным исполнять президентские обязанности и передало их министру внутренних дел Горцио Томасу Льендо. Временным президентом назначен вице-адмирал Карлос Альберто Лакостеworldstatesmen.org // Argentina. . * 13 декабря — генерал Войцех Ярузельский объявил военное положение в Польше, чтобы предотвратить крах коммунизма, а также советское военное вторжение в страну. Это сопровождалось массовыми арестами и ущемлением гражданских и профсоюзных прав. * 14 декабря — израильский парламент официально объявил об аннексии Голанских высот, захваченных у Сирии в ходе Шестидневной войны в 1967 годуДень в истории: 25 лет назад Израиль объявил об аннексии Голанских высот. * 15 декабря ** Генеральная ассамблея ООН назначила Генеральным секретарём ООН с 1 января 1982 года Хавьера Переса де Куэльяра36-я сессия Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН. ** В ПНР развернулись протесты Солидарности против военно-партийного режима. Упорное сопротивление частям ЗОМО оказали рабочие щецинской судоверфи имени ВарскогоStan wojenny na żywo. . * 16 декабря — протесты в ПНР продолжились. Подразделение ЗОМО атаковало шахту Вуек в Силезии, девять шахтёров убиты«Czołgi na Wujek jadą!» . * 17 декабря ** Террористы захватили школу в Сарапуле (Удмуртская АССР). Это первый случай захвата заложников в школе СССРМихаил Болтунов «АЛЬФА» — сверхсекретный отряд КГБ. ** Совет Безопасности ООН принял резолюцию № 497, объявляющую недействительной аннексию Израилем Голанских высотРезолюция № 497 от 17 декабря 1981 года. ** Апогей протестов в ПНР, на улицах сотни тысяч демонстрантов. ЗОМО и армейские части применили оружие в Гданьске, Кракове, ВроцлавеDudek. Stan Wojenny W Polsce 1981—1983. . * 18 декабря ** Совершил первый полёт советский сверхзвуковой стратегический бомбардировщик-ракетоносец Ту-160Гордон Е. Ту-160. — М.: Полигон-Пресс, 2003. ISBN 5-94384-019-2. ** Сообщение о самоубийстве Мехмета Шеху, премьер-министра Албании (впоследствии объявлен американо-советско-югославским шпионом). * 19 декабря — в Алма-Ате родился миллионный житель . * 22 декабря — генерал Леопольдо Галтьери становится президентом Аргентины. * 28 декабря — подавлена двухнедельная забастовка протеста на польской угольной шахте «Пяст», самая длительная в истории послевоенной угледобычиNajdłuższy strajk w historii. . * 29 декабря — из-за кризиса в Польше, Рейган объявил о новых санкциях против СССР: прекращение поставок нефтегазового оборудования, рейсов Аэрофлота в США, работы советской закупочной комиссии в Нью-Йорке и других. * 31 декабря — лейтенант Джерри Ролингс совершил свой второй военный переворот в Гане. Без точных дат * Создана рок-группа Кино . * Рейды «коммандос» ЮАР в Мозамбик. * Начало Партизанской войны в Уганде. * Начало Партизанской войны «контрас» в Никарагуа. * Ритуальные убийства в Тоа-Пайо Наука Спорт Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — Лех Валенса, руководитель польского независимого профсоюза «Солидарность». Родились См. также: Категория:Родившиеся в 1981 году Январь * 1 января — Младен Петрич, хорватский футболист, нападающий греческого клуба «Панатинаикос» и сборной Хорватии. * 5 января — Deadmau5 — канадский диджей и музыкальный продюсер. * 8 января — Лорен Хьюитт, австралийская актриса. * 25 января ** Алиша Киз, американская певица, пианистка, поэтесса и композитор. ** Тоше Проески, македонский певец. * 26 января — Колин О’Донохью, ирландский актёр телевидения, театра и кино. * 28 января — Элайджа Вуд, американский актёр. * 30 января — Питер Крауч, английский футболист, нападающий. * 31 января — Джастин Тимберлейк, американский музыкант и актёр. Февраль * 5 февраля — Нора Зехетнер, американская актриса. * 9 февраля ** Том Хиддлстон, британский актёр. ** The Rev, барабанщик американской метал-группы Avenged Sevenfold (ум. в 2009). * 17 февраля ** Джозеф Гордон-Левитт, американкий актёр («Прогулка», «Третья планета от солнца», «Начало», «500 дней лета», «Темный рыцарь: возрождение легенды», «Город грехов-2») ** Пэрис Хилтон, американская фотомодель и актриса. * 18 февраля — Андрей Кириленко, российский баскетболист, чемпион Европы 2007 года. * 24 февраля — Ллейтон Хьюитт, австралийский теннисист, экс-первая ракетка мира. * 25 февраля — Пак Чи Сон, бывший южнокорейский футболист, полузащитник. Март * 2 марта — Брайс Даллас Ховард, американская актриса («Прислуга», «Таинственный лес», «Мандерлей»). * 18 марта — Фабиан Канчеллара, швейцарский велогонщик, олимпийский чемпион и четырёхкратный чемпион мира в индивидуальной гонке на время с раздельным стартом. * 26 марта — Данис Зарипов, российский хоккеист, игрок магнитогорского «Металлурга» и сборной России, двукратный чемпион мира. * 30 марта - Сергей Мозякин, российский хоккеист, игрок магнитогрского «Металлурга» и сборной России, двухкратный чемпион мира, рекордсмен КХЛ по количеству набранных очков за один сезон — 106. Апрель * 8 апреля — Николай Круглов, российский биатлонист, 4-кратный чемпион мира * 11 апреля — Алессандра Амбросио, бразильская фотомодель. * 12 апреля — Юрий Борзаковский, российский легкоатлет, бегун, олимпийский чемпион 2004 года. * 25 апреля — Фелипе Масса, бразильский автогонщик. * 28 апреля — Джессика Альба, американская актриса. Май * 1 мая — Александр Глеб, белорусский футболист, полузащитник сборной Белоруссии. * 9 мая ** Олег Кузьмин, российский футболист, защитник сборной России. ** Ольга Павловец, российская киноактриса. * 20 мая — Икер Касильяс, испанский футболист, голкипер ФК «Порту». * 29 мая — Андрей Аршавин, российский футболист, бывший капитан сборной России, заслуженный мастер спорта России. Июнь * 2 июня — Николай Давыденко, российский теннисист, обладатель Кубка Дэвиса 2006 года. * 7 июня — Анна Курникова, российская теннисистка и фотомодель. * 9 июня — Натали Портман, американская кино- и театральная актриса израильского происхождения, кинорежиссёр * 10 июня — Алехандро Домингес, аргентинский футболист. * 12 июня — Адриана Лима, бразильская супермодель. * 13 июня — Крис Эванс, американский актёр кино и телевидения. Июль * 4 июля — Юлия Зимина, российская телеведущая и актриса. * 6 июля — Роман Широков, полузащитник и капитан сборной России по футболу. * 8 июля — Анастасия Мыскина, российская теннисистка. * 21 июля — Хоакин, испанский футболист, полузащитник клуба Реал Бетис. * 24 июля — Саммер Глау, американская балерина и актриса. * 29 июля — Фернандо Алонсо, испанский автогонщик, двукратный чемпион мира (2005, 2006) в классе Формула-1 * 31 июля — М. Шадоус, вокалист американской метал-группы Avenged Sevenfold. Август * 8 августа — Роджер Федерер, швейцарский теннисист, 17-кратный победитель турниров Большого Шлема. * 20 августа — Бен Барнс, английский актёр. Сентябрь * 2 сентября — Алексей Чадов, российский актёр. * 3 сентября — Евгения Брик, российская актриса театра и кино. * 4 сентября — Бейонсе Ноулз, американская певица, актриса, продюсер. * 26 сентября — Серена Уильямс, американская теннисистка. Октябрь * 3 октября ** Златан Ибрагимович, шведский футболист, нападающий французского клуба Пари Сен-Жермен и сборной Швеции ** Андреас Исакссон, шведский футболист, вратарь турецкого клуба «Касымпаша» и сборной Швеции * 18 октября — Милан Барош, чешский футболист, бывший нападающий национальной сборной Чехии. * 31 октября — Frank Anthony Tomas Jr., гитарист американской панк-рок группы My Chemical Romance Ноябрь * 5 ноября — Ксения Собчак, российская телеведущая. * 7 ноября — Татьяна Арно, российская телеведущая. * 11 ноября — Наталья Глебова, Мисс Вселенная 2005. * 20 ноября — Юко Кавагути, американская, японская, впоследствии российская фигуристка, двукратная чемпионка Европы, вице-чемпионка мира среди юниоров. * 25 ноября — Хаби Алонсо, испанский футболист, полузащитник «Баварии» и национальной сборной Испании. * 30 ноября — Ольга Красько, российская актриса. Декабрь * 2 декабря — Бритни Спирс, американская певица. * 3 декабря — Давид Вилья, испанский футболист, бывший нападающий сборной Испании. * 10 декабря — Паула Весала, финская певица. * 13 декабря — Эми Ли, вокалистка группы Evanescence. * 15 декабря — Роман Павлюченко, российский футболист, игрок краснодарской «Кубани». * 16 декабря ** Ольга Медынич, российская актриса театра и кино («Великая», «Светофор»). ** Кристен Риттер, американская актриса и бывшая модель. * 24 декабря — Дима Билан, российский певец. * 27 декабря — Эмили де Рэвин, австралийская киноактриса. * 28 декабря ** Халид Буларуз, нидерландский футболист. ** Сиенна Миллер, британо-американская актриса Изображение:Anna Kournikova DF-SD-04-04709.jpg|Анна Курникова Изображение:Alonso usgp 2004 pits.jpg|Фернандо Алонсо Изображение: Britney Spears.jpg|Бритни Спирс Изображение: Paris hilton universal photo retouched.jpg|Пэрис Хилтон Изображение: Elijah Wood.jpg|Элайджа Вуд Изображение: NatalieGlebova Tiara.jpg|Наталья Глебова Изображение: Justintimberlake.jpg|Джастин Тимберлейк Скончались См. также: Категория:Умершие в 1981 году * 23 января — Роман Андреевич Руденко, Генеральный прокурор СССР. * 19 февраля — Рюрик Ивнев, русский поэт, прозаик, переводчик. * 3 марта — Олег Иванович Даль — советский актёр театра и кино. * 21 марта — Марк Семёнович Донской — советский кинорежиссёр. * 28 марта ** Николай Владимирович Тимофеев-Ресовский — советский генетик. ** Юрий Валентинович Трифонов — советский писатель. * 1 апреля — Агния Львовна Барто — советская поэтесса. * 6 мая — Владимир Александрович Судец — советский военачальник, маршал авиации. * 11 мая — Боб Марли — американский певец. * 25 мая — Георг Мальмстен, финский певец, композитор и актёр. * 12 июля — Борис Николаевич Полевой — советский писатель. * 17 июля — Наровчатов, Сергей Сергеевич — поэт. * 27 августа — Валерий Борисович Харламов — советский хоккеист. * 1 сентября — Альберт Шпеер — рейхсминистр вооружений и военной промышленности Третьего рейха. * 8 сентября ** Александр Павлович Огнивцев — советский оперный певец (бас). ** Хидэки Юкава — японский физик-теоретик. * 9 сентября — Жак Лакан — французский психоаналитик. * 23 сентября — Александр Петрович Старостин — советский футболист. * 29 сентября — Билл Шенкли — шотландский футболист, тренер. * 2 октября — Павел Филиппович Нилин — советский писатель, кинодраматург. * 29 октября — Дмитрий Николаевич Чечулин — советский архитектор. * 18 ноября — Алексей Окладников — советский археолог. * 10 декабря — Зоя Алексеевна Фёдорова — советская актриса. * 15 декабря — Михаил Иванович Жаров — советский актёр театра и кино, народный артист СССР. Изображение: Bob-Marley-in-Concert Zurich 05-30-80.jpg|Боб Марли Изображение: Vyborgskaya storona - M Zharov.jpg|Михаил Жаров Нобелевские премии * Физика — Николас Бломберген и Артур Леонард Шавлов — «За вклад в развитие лазерной спектроскопии», Кай Сигбан — «За вклад в развитие электронной спектроскопии высокого разрешения». * Химия — Кэнъити Фукуи, Роалд Хоффман — «За разработку теории протекания химических реакций». * Медицина и физиология — Торстен Нильс Визел, Дэвид Хантер Хьюбел и Роджер Уолкотт Сперри — «За открытия, касающиеся функциональной специализации полушарий головного мозга». * Экономика — Джеймс Тобин — «За анализ состояния финансовых рынков и их влияния на политику принятия решений в области расходов, на положение с безработицей, производством и ценами». * Литература — Элиас Канетти — «За огромный вклад в литературу, высветивший значение человеческой совести». * Премия мира — Управление Верховного комиссара ООН по делам беженцев — «За неустанные и зачастую неблагодарные попытки оказать помощь беженцам и привлечь внимание властей к их нуждам». См. также Примечания Ссылки * События 1981 года на ХРОНОСе * Россия. ХХ век 1981 год * Советские плакаты 1981 года. * Даты зарубежных космических пусков и событий. 1981 год. * Космические пуски и события в СССР и России. 1981 год. * 1981 including Popular Culture, Prices, Events, Technology and Inventions * 1981 in History * Chronology of World History 1981 * IMDb guide for 1981 * Фотографии 1981 года на flickr.com * Infoplease 1981 * answers.com 1981 * Советские телепередачи 1981 года * MTV Yearbook 1981 Категория:1981 год